


He In Her Daydreams

by Estirose



Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he escapes into his mother's daydreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He In Her Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Earth: Final Conflict fic. I haven't written in the fandom for a much too long time, and tend to stay out of the fandom itself (though I have come to lurk in it). It features Liam, and spoils the second season episode "Redemption" (and bits of the first episode of 2nd season and the last episode of 1st season, but those tend to get spoiled anyway).

There was a tree outside the Washington Taelon Embassy that Liam liked to sit under. Sometimes he needed a break, a breather, a reminder that he was something beyond Da'an's protector, but the head of the Resistance and everything else as well.

At the rate he was going, he'd have grey hair before he was three. Assuming everybody lived that long, of course.

He leaned back, looking at the leaves above. All part of one great powerful tree, all part of something wonderful. Neither of his parents had been botanists, but his mother had loved nature, respected it, spent time out in it. He liked to think that he was a lot like her, more her than Sandoval or Ha'gel. He had loved her, but he'd never been able to be with her during the brief time after he'd been born and his mother had died.

So, he spent time with the trees, trying to escape into his mother's memories of daydreams and tree climbing and all sorts of amazing things. Because there was a lot going on in his life that he didn't need, and he needed the calm to stay alive.

And he wanted to honor his mother, too, who had died because of a piece of alien technology meshed into her brain, the same technology that had allowed her to survive his birth and yet kill her. He wondered what would have happened if Dr. Park hadn't messed with it; would she have lived longer?

But he shouldn't think of that, not right then. Better to escape into his mother's daydream of green hills and flowers and welcoming trees, and be a part of her again.


End file.
